Poetryish
by WickedGypsy
Summary: Draco had been given an assignment: to write a poem about Hermione. What will he say? {This is just a short story that I wrote that has no particular direction}
1. Poetry Attempt Number One

"Floetry----Or Something Close"  
  
Chapter 1: "Poetry Attempt Number One"  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. So sue me.  
  
A/N: Okay, this was just a fun little story that I decided to write, and I hope you like it! It's a wee bit short, but hey, I'm just beginning. Enjoy!  
  
*  
  
"Ugh," Draco groaned, running his hands through his hair. It was a Sunday morning, and Professor Kilt had asked Dumbledore if he could have a Sunday class. And all he bloody taught was English!  
  
He had given them homework: poetry. They were to write a poem for a person of the opposite sex of the House that they had completely despised. That left Draco to write about either Ginny or Hermione.  
  
Fun.  
  
"Having fun?" Kroake teased, throwing a wad of paper at him. Pansy was clinging to his muscular arm and smiling as well.  
  
"Tons," Draco said, ignoring the drooling pug attached to the chunk of muscle tissue.  
  
Draco started to write with writer's block----not like he ever *did* write before.  
  
Here's what we wrote:  
  
~Butter is for bread,  
  
As a carton is for milk,  
  
Gee whiz you're such a smarty-pants,  
  
And your hair is definitely not silk.  
  
Your brains are really huge,  
  
Your body is really frail.  
  
You're like a genius, you Mudblood,  
  
While I just sit here and fail.  
  
My God you should just die.  
  
No, I am telling the truth.  
  
You have absolutely no talent.  
  
Unless, you could show me some proof~  
  
^That so sucked,^ Draco thought, crumpling up the sheet of parchment. He stood and walked out of the library and back into his chambers.  
  
Unknowingly, someone had picked up this sheet and read it to her herself.  
  
*  
  
A/N: How was it? Please read and review. Sorry so short! 


	2. Poetry Attempt Number Two and Company

"Floetry-Or Something Close"  
  
Chapter 2: Poetry Attempt Number Two and Company  
  
A/N: Hey! I am so happy! I just created this story last night and I already have 4 reviews! Cool! Well, I made this chapter longer for those of you that said I should. Enjoy!  
  
*  
  
"Go away," Draco mumbled, dropping his quill onto his desk. It was already eleven o'clock at night and he still didn't have his poem finished.  
  
"My God, Drakey, what's with you?" Pansy said, stepping closer to him. "Do you need a massage?"  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"Fine. Be that way." She sighed with frustration before stalking up the stairs and into her bedroom.  
  
Draco sighed as he stared at the blank sheet of parchment. There was nothing else to write. He had already tried his best on his first one. Maybe he should try again . . .  
  
"Nice poem."  
  
Draco turned around and saw Julie, a beautiful Indian girl with big, beautiful eyes and a wonderful smile. It was a wonder how she had gotten into Slytherin. Most of the pretty girls ended up in Ravenclaw (hence Cho) or Hufflepuff.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, watching Julie pull up a chair and sitting down.  
  
"Your poem. It's cute."  
  
"I didn't write a poem," Draco remarked quickly.  
  
Julie laughed a hollow laugh before asking: "'My God you're such a smarty- pants?' Sounds like you're writing about that Granger girl."  
  
"Oh, right, that-"  
  
"Yes. I was talking about that."  
  
Draco began to blush a little. It wasn't everyday that a girl had chased him into a corner. "I wasn't writing about her. I was writing to her."  
  
"Same smell."  
  
"I am being serious, Julie. I did not want to write stupid poetry. Professor Kilt had the assignment given, remember?"  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"Well, what's yours about?"  
  
"I'm not doing it."  
  
"What? You'll fail."  
  
"So, I'll fail. I don't care. English class is a major bore, anyway."  
  
Draco took out another sheet of parchment and handed it to Julie. "Get writing."  
  
"I am not doing it."  
  
"Write," he said sternly.  
  
"Fine." Julie reluctantly took the parchment and moved her chair over by the desk. "Fun."  
  
They spent thirty minutes writing on their sheets before Draco broke the silence. "Read mine." He handed her his sheet. "Gimme yours."  
  
Julie sighed. "Fine."  
  
Here's what Julie's said:  
  
~Twinkle, twinkle.  
  
Stupid star.  
  
Hey, what's your name?  
  
Yeah, the kid with the scar.  
  
You're good at Quidditch,  
  
You can really play.  
  
Sorry, but I wasn't listening.  
  
What did you say?  
  
Oh, um, right.  
  
I hear you now.  
  
Dang. Your friend is fat.  
  
He looks like a cow.~  
  
Draco looked up at her and chuckled. "You are very creative."  
  
"Ha-ha," Julie mocked, looking down at his paper and reading it to herself.  
  
Here's what Draco's said:  
  
~Snore. Snore.  
  
Snore. Snore. Snore.  
  
Huh? Did you say something, Granger?  
  
God, you're really such a bore.  
  
I'd rather look at a bug,  
  
Than look at your ugly face.  
  
I'm serious.  
  
You should disappear without a trace.  
  
I'm not trying to be mean.  
  
You're just such an easy target.  
  
My God! I think you just farted!~  
  
"Like yours is any better," Julie remarked, standing up. She took her paper, and dropped his onto the desk.  
  
"Well, at least I *know* who I'm talking about."  
  
"Shut up." And with that, she headed upstairs and went to bed.  
  
Draco sighed. It would be rather difficult to write something nice about Granger.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Okay, well, I wrote a LONGER chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review.  
  
Thanks Tazzmania Tyger! I accepted your input on accepting anonymous reviews. I hope I do get more reviews. Thanks! 


	3. Poetry Attempt Number Three

"Floetry-Or Something Close"  
  
Chapter 3: "Poetry Attempt Number Three"  
  
Disclaimer: Characters I own in this chapter: Julie.  
  
A/N: I am sorry that it took me so long to update...forgiveness is asked.  
  
_____________________  
  
That morning, Draco woke up. He was at the desk. Apparently, he had fallen asleep at the desk he was working in last night.  
  
"What took you so long to wake up?"  
  
He jerked his head toward the direction of the voice. He saw Julie sitting down behind him. "Are you stalking me?"  
  
"Never." Julie smiled. "You didn't finish your poem."  
  
Draco rubbed his eyes and looked down on the blank sheet of parchment. "Damn," he mumbled. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's seven o'clock."  
  
"And you're already awake?"  
  
"The early bird always gets the worm."  
  
"I have never believed that," Draco muttered.  
  
"That's why you always sleep in. And I don't understand why Pansy says that you look like a cute puppy when you first wake up. And I don't consider puppies cute."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you have drool on your face."  
  
"All puppies have drool on their face."  
  
"That's why I don't consider puppies cute."  
  
"You are hilarious."  
  
"Thank you." Julie smiled. "Did you finish your poem?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Ha. Class starts in two hours."  
  
"I know... Hey. Did you write your poem yet?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let me read it."  
  
"No!" Julie squealed. "You can't!"  
  
"Please?" Draco begged.  
  
"Fine." Julie reached into her pocket and handed it to him.  
  
"Is it kind?"  
  
"Hey," Julie said, throwing her hands up in the air. "I tried."  
  
Draco let out a chuckle as he unfolded the parchment. Here's what it said:  
  
~Roses are red,  
  
Violets are not,  
  
Sugar is sweet,  
  
And you are so hot.  
  
I can't believe,  
  
I haven't noticed you before.  
  
It's just really weird...  
  
I see you, yet want more.  
  
My God,  
  
I'm being romantic.  
  
I feel like a liar...  
  
Somehow like a politic.  
  
Am I freaking you out?  
  
Sorry, but I'm really trying...  
  
It's hard...  
  
'Cause I'm not used to lying...~  
  
Draco laughed. "You are one creative woman..."  
  
"And you are not," Julie answered. "I need to read yours before you turn it in."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's called being even." Julie grabbed her paper and walked away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco called after her.  
  
"Breakfast. Want some?"  
  
"Sure!" he piped.  
  
"Then get your own."  
  
"What?"  
  
"God gave you legs! Use them!" Julie laughed as she left through the portrait.  
  
Draco shook his head. Girls could be so annoying...yet pretty. He chuckled softly as he picked up his quill.  
  
'What to write about...' he thought.  
  
He let the words flow from his mind to the sheet of parchment. Here's what he wrote:  
  
"Your nose is beautiful,  
  
Your smile is lovely,  
  
You hair is...nice,  
  
Your eyes are muddy.  
  
You know I hate you,  
  
I know you hate me,  
  
But this is for English class,  
  
So, don't let anyone else read.  
  
Uh...I am speechless,  
  
'Cause I don't really want to talk to you,  
  
I have nothing to say,  
  
This is really out of the blue.  
  
I don't really mean  
  
All these thing I'm saying,  
  
So, please still hate me,  
  
That's what I'm praying."  
  
'Please let this work,' Draco prayed as he wrote his name on the parchment.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Hi. How was it? I'm rather excited, b/c I've had a few reviews already, which is awesome. I'm sorry if the poems weren't as funny as the other ones, but they are trying to be nice, which means 'no funny.' Please review. 


	4. Redo

"Floetry-Or Something Close"  
  
Chapter 4: "Redo"  
  
Disclaimer: Characters I own in this chapter: Julie.  
  
A/N: Halo. Happy June to you all! Enjoy!  
  
*  
  
Draco slowly trudged to the Great Hall, the poem folded in his robe pocket. 'God, please make this stupid poem work!' he prayed. He took a few deep breaths as he sat down by Julie at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Thanks for not getting me breakfast," Draco muttered.  
  
"You'd really think that, now would you?" Julie replied with a hollow laugh. She took a plate of toast, bacon, and eggs, and placed it in front of Draco. "Happy munching," she said happily.  
  
"Sometimes you seem too happy," Draco chuckled, taking a small sip of pumpkin juice.  
  
"You're welcome," said Julie with a semi-angry glare. With a mouthful of breakfast, she took a gulp of pumpkin juice. "So, did you finish your so- called 'poem'?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Let me read it."  
  
"No."  
  
Julie made a fake gasp. "Excuse me? What about our deal?"  
  
"We had no deal."  
  
"Do NOT start with me, Malfoy. You will NOT win," Julie warned.  
  
"Fine, fine. Here," he said, giving the crumpled parchment to Julie.  
  
"Thank you." Julie's eyes scanned the parchment. Trying to suppress fits of giggles (it was really funny to her), she pursed her lips as she handed it back to him.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think you're gonna get it back."  
  
"What do mean?"  
  
"You're going to have to redo it, genius," Julie laughed.  
  
"Oh, you're kidding me, right?" Draco grumbled.  
  
"I wish, buddy-and don't tell a soul that I called you that."  
  
"Easier said that done." Draco gave her a charming smile.  
  
"Do you just *want* to get hurt?" Julie asked, glaring.  
  
Before Draco could answer, the first bell rang. He smiled at her.  
  
"Saved by the bell, Malfoy," Julie snickered, picking up her books and heading out the door.  
  
"Thank Merlin for it," Draco mumbled once she had gone out of the Great Hall.  
  
*  
  
"Where's Professor Kilt?" Hermione asked Harry, who was tapping the end of quill impatiently on the desk. "And do stop that, Harry. You're annoying us."  
  
"Sorry, 'Mione, but I'm losing patience."  
  
"Be like Ron," Hermione pointed out. "He's..." She turned around and saw Ron. "Sleeping."  
  
"You know what, 'Mione, I think I'll take that advice," Harry chuckled.  
  
*  
  
"Malfoy, what are you looking at?" Julie asked, poking him in the back with her quill.  
  
"Huh?" he replied, turning around.  
  
"You were staring at the Dream Team, weren't you?"  
  
"I was NOT!"  
  
"You were. Don't be shy. You can admit it," she replied.  
  
"Okay. So maybe I was-"  
  
"But why? I mean, Granger's hard to look at, and her being the first thing I see in the morning-whoa! That is just wrong," she laughed.  
  
Draco laughed. "True, oh so true!"  
  
"So why were you looking at them?"  
  
"Just because..."  
  
Julie raised an eyebrow. "Because?"  
  
"I was just looking for something to tease them about later," he laughed.  
  
"Right," she answered slowly as Professor Kilt (sounds so Scottish) walked into the classroom.  
  
"Class," Professor Kilt (its up to you how he looks like) announced. "Please pass up your lovely homework."  
  
Draco sighed as he handed his poem over to Neanderthal Number One (Goyle).  
  
"Your poem's gonna murder, Malfoy," Goyle said, handing their homework to Pansy.  
  
"Whatever," Draco answered, looking away.  
  
"He answered back, Crabbe, did you hear? He answered back!" Goyle squealed (isn't that just wrong?) to Neanderthal Number Two.  
  
"Complete nerds are what you are," Draco muttered under his breath. (A/N: He's kinda mean, isn't he?)  
  
*  
  
Draco had finished the assigned reading on "Famous Muggle Authors." And there was still twenty-five minutes of class left! "Joy to the world," Draco said, laying his head down on the desk.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Bonda. Please come up to my desk," Professor Kilt said loudly. Draco followed Julie to his desk. "Your poems are rather..."  
  
"Awful?" Draco asked.  
  
"No!" Kilt laughed. "They are more..."  
  
"Interesting?" Julie asked.  
  
"There we are!" Kilt said. "They are rather interesting. But, before I send them off to their recipients, I believe that you should rewrite them. You understand, of course, why I am saying this?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Julie and Draco said in unison.  
  
"Good," Kilt said with a phony smile as he sent them back to their desks.  
  
"My God," Draco muttered as they sat down in their seats. "Why do I deserve this?"  
  
"I don't know," said Julie. "But you do deserve an 'I told you so,' and I'd be happy to oblige."  
  
"Shut up," Draco remarked.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Ain't that cool? Well, maybe not, but anyway, I hope you liked! Please review! 


	5. Poetry Attempt Number Four

"Floetry-Or Something Close"  
  
Chapter 5: "Poetry Attempt Number Four"  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Julie.  
  
A/N: It's been a while since I've updated. Oops.  
  
*  
  
"Harry, do shut up. No one cares about what Cho's wearing to the Yule Ball *next* year," Hermione grumbled, closing her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with fantasizing in advance?" Harry retorted.  
  
"It's fantasizing in advance."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Harry mumbled, looking into the fire.  
  
"So, Hermione," Ron started. "Have you gotten any of those poem-things that Kilt was handing out today in class?"  
  
"She got quite a few, Ron," Harry answered for her.  
  
"Shut up, Harry!" Hermione squealed in a weak attempt to defend herself.  
  
"Really? How many?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, I don't know, about..." her flustered voice trailed off.  
  
"Ten," Harry finished.  
  
"I did not get ten, Harry!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Then how many *did* you get, 'Mione?" asked Ron, getting impatient.  
  
"Nine," she mumbled. The two boys laughed uncontrollably. "Shut up!"  
  
*  
  
"Draco! Please stop spying on Mudblood!" Julie screamed, pushing Draco away from the window. "If I didn't know better, I'd think that you like her."  
  
Draco's mouth was agape. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You're not excused," Julie spat.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"You!"  
  
"What'd I do?"  
  
Julie shook her head. "You are so unbelievable..."  
  
"Uh...I'm sorry?"  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"What? Did I say something wrong?" he asked.  
  
She turned around and ran upstairs.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes..."  
  
*  
  
The clock struck eight. Draco grumbled as he headed for the desk. Quill in hand, he thought about what Julie had ranted about. She was going nuts if she thought that he actually *liked* that stupid Mudblood...  
  
Her eyes were too freaky, her frame was way too skinny, her hair was the frizziest bit of monstrosity he had ever seen, and her attitude was so...so...  
  
"Oh my God. I do like her," Draco replied, letting his face fall into his hands.  
  
*  
  
"Your eyes are like mirrors.  
  
They show me what I only see.  
  
And when I into them,  
  
All I see is me.  
  
_  
  
I'm sorry for the pain I've caused.  
  
I'm sorry for the taunting.  
  
Now that I look back on it,  
  
It all seems severely haunting.  
  
_  
  
Please forgive me for all that I've done.  
  
Even though your forgiveness I don't deserve.  
  
Hey, remember that one time?  
  
When you called me a sick little perve?  
  
_  
  
That was kinda harsh, you know.  
  
And I know your intentions were cruel.  
  
And I just wanna reply to that:  
  
That so was NOT COOL!"  
  
*  
  
Draco sighed as he read the words again. He couldn't believe that he had started to like her. Feeling slightly queasy, he headed upstairs with the parchment rolled up in his hand.  
  
Lying in bed, he thought of Julie's random outburst. Why would someone so close to him have such a stupid little rant about someone that he loathed?  
  
Or...*had* loathed...  
  
What was going on with him? Was he going crazy? Was he losing his mind?  
  
But the truth was something that would not hit him until...later.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Sorry that it wasn't quite long. But I promise that there will be so much more in the next chapter! I so promise. I am hereby giving you all permission to remind me of doing so with life-threatening emails (just be kind.). Thanks; please review. 


	6. She Is So PMSing, Dude

"Floetry-Or Something Close"  
  
Chapter 6: "She is totally PMSing, Dude"  
  
A/N: I haven't updated since forever! I apologize for keeping you waiting. :(  
  
***  
  
That morning, Draco walked into English class feeling pretty confident that his poem was going to be a good grade. As he sat down, he overheard the Gryffindors and Pansy garble on about something.  
  
*  
  
"I heard Malfoy wrote you a poem, Granger," Pansy spat.  
  
"Er, yes..." Hermione said quietly and slowly. She preferred to keep this whole assignment thing a secret.  
  
"Is that true?" Seamus asked.  
  
"She just said yes, you freak," Pansy argued. "So, what did it say?"  
  
"Yeah! Was it a love letter?" Dean asked, hugging himself on the word 'love.'  
  
"Erm, no..." Hermione answered, the quill in her hand beginning to quiver. She could feel her cheeks turn bright pink as she tried to drop her frizzy hair in front of her face.  
  
"Then what was it?" Ron asked defensively.  
  
"It was for the assignment we had, you guys!" Hermione said firmly. "Now please! Get back to your seats and shut up about it already!"  
  
But it was like they were deaf. The didn't hear a word she said other than 'it was for the assignment.'  
  
"But what did it say? That he wanted you to die?" Pansy asked, her arms folded across her chest and her pug-like face more gruesome than usual.  
  
"Er...no," Hermione said defiantly. "Now please just leave me alone!"  
  
"Leave her alone, you guys," Harry interrupted them, pushing Dean and the others away from her desk.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," Hermione sighed. She sank lower in her seat as the others turned around and looked at her. Harry sat down beside her.  
  
"So...what was the poem about?" Harry asked sweetly.  
  
"Harry! Please!"  
  
*  
  
"You so owe me an explanation, Malfoy," spat Pansy as she sat down behind him.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You wrote a poem to her? Granger? Are you sick in the head or something? What in Merlin's Beard came over you?"  
  
"Just leave me alone, Pug-er, I mean, Parkinson."  
  
"You won't be able to sleep tonight until you tell me!"  
  
"Whatever," Draco muttered to himself as Professor Kilt walked into the room.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Julie!"  
  
"Uh, hi, Draco."  
  
Draco sat down beside Julie at the lunch table. She had a sad yet angry look on her face and was playing with her food.  
  
"You all right?" he asked.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think you're feeling horrible."  
  
"You win 100 galleons."  
  
Draco laughed, but then abruptly stopped. She looked at him, then looked away. But in those few moments, Draco saw the hurt in her eyes...and he felt odd. He felt something that he hadn't felt before. He like...like he cared.  
  
"So now you're at a loss for words?" Julie said with a pinch of anger in her tone.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. You are."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"First you tell me that you like Granger-butt, and now you can't even talk to me. You've really changed, Draco. And in the past few days, too," Julie answered bitterly.  
  
Draco was taken aback by this sudden burst of female-opinionating.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself, Malfoy?" she said impatiently.  
  
"Granger. That's why you haven't been talking to me all day? Because you thought that I liked Granger?"  
  
"I didn't say that-"  
  
"But you meant it."  
  
"So-"  
  
"So nothing. I don't like her."  
  
"Don't lie just to make me feel better, Draco-"  
  
"I'm not lying!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"What do you mean 'whatever'?"  
  
"God! You just don't understand-"  
  
"Well, I'm trying-"  
  
"That's not good enough!"  
  
"Jules, I don't even know where the hell I am on the bloody scale!"  
  
"You are so unbelievable!" She yelled before stalking out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What the hell did I do now?"  
  
* 


End file.
